The Borg
This is a list of cards from The Borg, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas * Ankari "Spirits" * Impresive Trophies * Invasive Procedures * Photonic Energy Being * Replicator Accident * Sabotaged Negotiations * The Clown: Beneath the Mask * The Clown: My Festival * The Weak Will Perish Doorway * Transwarp Network Gateway Equipment * Borg Data Node * Borg Nanoprobes * Borg Vinculum * Hirogen Disruptor Rifle * Hirogen Talon * Maturation Chamber Events * Activation Subcommands * Alas, Poor Drone * Cranial Transceiver Implant * Meditation * Omega Particle * Quantum Slipstream Drive Facilities Outposts * Borg Outpost * Hirogen Outpost * Unicomplex Incident * Cortical Node Implant * Feedback Surge * Hirogen Hunt * Relics of the Chase * Rituals of the Hunt Interrupts * Adapt: Modulate Shields * Adapt: Negate Obstruction * Awaken * Multivector Assault Mode Missions * Corner Enemy Ship * Establish Settlement * Hunt Alien * Maintenance Overhaul * Repair Null Space Catapult * Secure Station Objectives * Assimilate Planet * Assimilate Species * Assimilate Starship * Eliminate Starship * Establish Gateway * Harness Particle 010 * Omega Directive * Reassimilate Lost Drone Personnel Borg * Borg Queen * Eight of Eighteen * Eight of Fifteen * Eleven of Eighteen * Eleven of Twelve * Fifth * * Four of Nine * Nine of Fifteen * Nine of Twelve * * Seven of Nine * Seventeen of Eighteen * Six of Twelve * Third and Fourth * Three of Nine * Two of Nine * Two of Twelve Federation * Angelo Tassoni - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card * Deanna Troi * Equinox Doctor - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card * Hogan - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card * Icheb - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card * Marika - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card * Mezoti - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card * Rebi and Azan - these personnel also share a non-aligned affiliation card * Reginald Barclay * Riley Frazier - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card Ferengi * Gegis * Nunk * Yeggie Hirogen * Davar * Decaren * Donik * Gann * Hajur - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card * Harkan * Idrin * Jetarn * Jorik * Karon * Karr * Konuric * Netek * Ranjen * Takirac * Turanj * Vurond Kazon * Lagren * Surat * Tanar Klingon * Ch'Regha * Kamok * Kohlar * Morak * T'Greth Non-Aligned * Angelo Tassoni - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * B'Elanna * Captain Chakotay * Equinox Doctor - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Fennim * Hajur - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card * Hogan - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Icheb - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Kes * Lansor * Mabus * Marika - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Mezoti - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * One * Orum - this personnel also has a Romulan affiliation card * P'Chan * Rebi and Azan - these personnel also share a Federation affiliation card * Riley Frazier - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Sullin * artificial intelligence Romulan * Orum - this personnel also has a non-aligned affiliation card * Thenelak Vidiian * Dilanum * Sinaren Ships Borg * Borg cube * Borg probe * Borg Queen's ship * Borg tactical cube Federation * - this ship also has a non-aligned affiliation card * - this ship also has a Romulan affiliation card Hirogen * Hunting Vessel * Venatic Hunter Kazon * Kazon Fighter Klingon * Non-aligned * Liberty * The Think Tank's Ship * - this ship also has a Federation affiliation card Romulan * - this ship also has a non-aligned affiliation card External links * Borg